


And We Kissed Before Hello

by KawaiiCommunism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCommunism/pseuds/KawaiiCommunism
Summary: As far as moving to New York and chasing the dream was concerned Dave was doing a terrible job at it. He was still temping, still single, still crashing on his sister's couch and he had become accustomed to wallowing in his own misery.If only one night could change that.Modern AU meet-cute, using the prompt fate for EnKlave fest 2021
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	And We Kissed Before Hello

"Dave there is only so long you can lie around feeling sorry for yourself," Michelle said as she tore the blanket off him.

She started tossing clothes at him before he even moved. She would be mopey too if she was in his position, he was supposed to be living his best New York life and so far everything had gone wrong. For starters, he and Jill hadn't realised how expensive it would be. Sure they had imagined having a small crummy apartment, what they hadn’t imagined was that they couldn’t even afford a two bedroom piece of crap. They had imagined a little living room/ kitchen with a window that led to a little balcony and two little rooms. For nearly a year, however, he and his best friend shared a double bed in a studio. Then Jill’s girlfriend moved in and he had to move out, Jill had joked that the bed just wouldn’t be big enough anymore, though it wasn’t like the three of them hadn’t shared multiple times before the two got together. Back when Jill and Lila were just friends and would include him in their movie nights.

It wasn’t a total disaster; Elliot was moving to the city in two months and had agreed to rent with him then. Without the means to afford to rent on his own however that meant crashing on his sister's couch. He hoped that soon he could find a permanent job because a year of temping was complete bullshit. Seriously, how do all the pretty young singles in the TV shows make it? If this were Sex and the city he would be on his 5th or 6th boyfriend by now, maybe even a failed engagement, not mooching on Michelle’s couch and feeling shit and single.

Michelle groaned as she gathered her hair into a messy bun, "Dave I mean it, get the hell off my couch and do something it’s Saturday for crying out loud”. His sister had this strange talent of sounding just like their mother when she was bad mouthing him. Offering him a sweet smile she sat down beside him, “Look I know you want to wallow and hate your life but will you please come out with Annie and me tonight, you know live a little".

Refusing to lift his head off the pillow Dave flicked his eye’s forward, “I can’t my contact lens prescription ran out, I can’t go out if I can’t see”.

From the way Michelle rolled her eyes, he knew she wouldn't accept his excuse but was he such a villain that he wanted to stay in and watch 'Sleepless in Seattle’ for like the tenth time this week.“Oh for crying out loud Dave, you’ll wear your glasses then”.

Letting out an agitated sigh he finally turns to his sister, she was two years older than him and he never lost an argument with her before so why should he believe he will now. "Fine," he said "But I'm not wearing this monstrosity of an outfit".

With a girlish smile, Michelle did a nineteen seventies-esque dance move and he had to smile at her.

-o0o0o-

It’s his first time meeting Michelle’s new girlfriend; she seems _cool_ for lack of a better word. Not to diss Michelle but neither he nor her ever lost their style that suggested they were from the South. Though he was getting better at dressing more cosmopolitan Michelle was still one to dress in denim cut-offs. He would be lying if he said he didn’t still own tons of khaki trousers, what could he say though they were comfortable.

Annie on the other hand had a big feathery jacket and a leather jumpsuit and a pixie cut, she looked like the kind of girls you would see at poetry readings and wine bars, not that he had been to either he just thought that’s where she would fit in. Michelle had met her on tinder and according to Michelle had been the smoothest girl she ever met. Michelle was in the kitchen making long island ice tea's and he and Annie sat on the couch together.

Annie didn't seem to mind the silence as she sat reading a two week old newspaper on the table but god did Dave hate silence." So Annie" he starts with a smile “what’s that short for?”

"Guess," she said, raising an eyebrow at him, not even looking up from her newspaper.

“Is it short for Annette", he assumed from her invitation to guess that it was not the usual Anne. Back home he knew tons of women named Anna or Anne usually with another female name attached, in fact before he came out he dated an Anna Sophia, a Stella Anne and a Nancy Anne. Huh, maybe the Katz’s had a type.

Annie snorted, “Nope”. She looked at him, cleared her throat and then said “Guess again David” though this time in a different accent. Just then, Michelle slots back in beside them handing them both mugs of cocktail, they used to have fancy glasses, one by one they all broke.“Is Dave trying to guess what Annie is short for?” Michelle laughs out.

Turning to his sister the two of them smile at each other, “He is and he’s doing a terrible job”

“Dear God, will one you please put me out of my misery” he groans, he literally thought he was asking a basic question, he didn’t think there would be this much thinking involved.

They both cackled like a pair of mischievous twins.“Angharad” Michelle finally answers.

"Huh," he answers, "Well I've never met an Angharad before”.

Annie pets his hair, “And you probably will never meet another”.

-o0o0o-

The bar Annie brings them is like nowhere he has ever been before. It’s really modern built up of lots of rooms, some big and some small. Some with dance floors, over just with booths and seats, the only thing tying them all together is the same music that carries from room to room, and the style feature of bald mannequins at the side of all the bars. There are also tons of people, really different looking people. Some are in business suits while others are dressed like they are going to a rave.

They choose a booth in one of the middle rooms, none of them feeling quite up to dancing yet. Annie sips a fancy cocktail and it made Dave annoyed that he had ordered a beer. It’s not like the barman would have judged him for it, this wasn’t one of the middle of nowhere dive bars he and Michelle used to drink in, where a man would be teased for drinking anything that wasn’t a beer. Begrudging himself he drank some of his Budweiser.

"Dave, look at that guy at the bar looking at us," Annie said with a smile, nudging his face to the side.

The man was definitely looking at him, his eyes travelling up and down Dave’s body in a manner that sent a shiver down Dave’s spine. Though Dave couldn’t put his finger on it the guy just looked sneaky, with his greasy hair and the way he was staring right at them. There was also the fact that he was wearing a beige corduroy suit with a mustard shirt, and Dave was by no means stylish so if he thought an outfit was bad it must truly be awful.

"No way," he said to Annie.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards Michelle, “And you wonder why he’s single”.

-o0o0o-

It wasn’t long before they were on the dancefloor, and okay Dave had to admit yes it was fun. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been out dancing with his sister, he forgot how many dance moves they had together and Annie would laugh every time they did one.

"Hey," he said with a massive smile, “Do you guys want a shot?” Maybe he liked who he was tonight, he was glad that after the single Budweiser he switched to cocktails because he felt that perfect level of happy go lucky drunk. Both girls smiled and prepared to move with him but then the song changed, he recognised the beat instantly it was Michelle's favourite song. He knew from her face she wanted to stay and dance to it so he smiled at her, "Hey what do you say if I go grab a tray of shots and I’ll wait over by the wall?” he jerked his neck sideways to point out exactly what wall he was talking about.

Both girls smiled at him and immediately went back to dancing, he was glad for them. It was nice to see his sister having fun with her girlfriend, for years before coming out the two of them had lied and pretended to enjoy the attention they received from the opposite sex in dive bars, Dave had come out first, Michelle came out within five minutes of him.

As he waited at the bar with a sense of determination he saw something moving into his peripheral vision and then felt a quick movement on the side of his face. It only lasted a second, much too quick for him to do anything and in an instant, his glasses were gone. He tried turning his face to see who took his glasses or see if maybe they had just fallen on the floor but the darkness of the club with its swirling distorted disco lights that made everything blurry it was impossible. His hands quickly ran down his face feeling around his eye’s which should be lensed. _Fuck_ he thought because he honestly could barely see without his glasses, he could see shapes perfectly fine and if it were daylight he would be able to survive but in the neon lights of the bar, everything was fuzzy and difficult to make out. Which of course meant it was the moment that the bartender placed the tray of three shots in front of him. He decided quickly that he was just going to deliver the shots to his sister and then go home, what was the fun of being out if he couldn’t even see?

He hadn’t considered however just how difficult moving a tray of shots would be. He turned around, squinting his eye’s and moving slowly both to stop himself spilling the drinks but also to make sure he didn’t bump into anyone, he suddenly saw a familiar head of short brown hair and a feathered black jacket.

Annie must have seen his glasses get snatched and have come down to help him! With a massive smile, he reached out and grabs her wrist. “I’m so glad to see you, someone stole my glasses," he said. Although the music was so loud he wasn’t sure if she even heard him because he didn’t hear any reply from her. In fact, he could barely even see her with the lights becoming ever lower for the new song that was playing. He was just glad she had such a distinct jacket on.

With a smile, he raised the tray to show it off, "Look I got the shots!”. He was really proud of himself for not dropping any of them though he did not know how long he could keep it up. Removing his own shot from the tray, he handed her the remaining two. He was surprised to see Annie didn’t take the tray from his hands, instead taking a shot out and downing it herself. She then took the second one and filled it into his shot glass; with a laugh, he drank it too. He guessed this is what Michelle got for not meeting them down here; he could always buy her another one before he left, it _was_ insanely early after all.

“We need to buy more for Michelle” he attempted to scream over the music, which had switched to a pulsing drum beat. He honestly felt like an old timer with how much he wanted to yell at the DJ to turn the music down.

When he didn’t hear any reply, he remembered how loud music would also mean she can’t hear him. He beckoned her forward so she would be able to hear him, while also pointing to his mouth to stress his point “You can’t hear me can you” he says with a grin.

Annie was moving closer to hear him, he was still holding onto her wrist.

He briefly got a look at her eyes as her face came within inches of his and then she kissed him.

Holy shit, his sister's girlfriend is kissing him, why is she kissing him, oh dear god;

_wait_

He feels the slight presence of facial hair, gruff stubble and the feel of a goatee rubbing against his chin. Now he did spend the evening being able to see Annie and he would certainly remember the presence of facial hair, holy shit, this is not Annie.

Laughing he moves his face from the stranger, cupping their ear. "I thought you were Annie," he says as he laughs to himself.

The person cups his ear and comes in closer, their breath is hot and they smell like cigarettes and alcohol. "I can be Annie if you want me to," the stranger says in an ultra sultry voice.

Dave’s head rolls back as he laughs, the person clearing finds it funny too because they grab hold of his arm. He wipes a tear, “Annie is my sister’s girlfriend, I told the two of them I was getting them shots”.

The guy leans in closer, "Uh-huh and you thought I was her?"

"No, you don't understand” Dave quickly says, his mouth once again pressed right up against the stranger's ear “Someone stole my glasses and you have a similar shape to her”.

The guy laughs, “Similar shape, wow I’ve never gotten that one before”

Dave curses himself, he was hardly a master of words, here a guy was, a guy who just kissed him, the first guy whose kissed him in months and he referred to him as a shape.“Okay maybe I could have worded that better, she is wearing a big fluffy black jacket too and has short brown hair like yours”. Dave touches the guy’s hair before remembering that that could be seen as creepy as fuck and yanks his hand back.

The guy must not have been creeped out though because he brings his hand to Dave’s hair, “And do you like my hair?” he says with a cheeky laugh before adding “Because I like your curly hair”, he smoothes his fingers over the curls just above Dave’s ear and continues the motion as Dave finds himself leaning into the touch.

Dave smiled, as a teen, he hated his curly hair, he used to keep it short just to avoid the curls growing out. He smiles at the stranger, “Yeah you have really cool hair, though you should know I can barely see you”.

The guy grabs Dave’s hand and puts it back in his hair, “Feel it then, my sister put a mask in it for me, soft right?” From the feeling Dave can now tell how different the guys hair is to Annie's, hers is backcombed and hair sprayed and was specifically and masterfully styled into the look she wore, this guys hair was filled with smooth waving curls that were so perfect they must be natural.

“Really soft," Dave said with a smile and this was probably due to the cocktails but he ran his fingers through the guy’s hair bringing his hand to rest on the back of his neck. The guy also leans into his touch and he realises how insane they must look, two people standing at the side of the bar just caressing each other’s hair. He starts to lean forward and with a confident tone he brings his mouth to the guy’s ear again. “ Can I kiss you again, now that I know you are definitely not Annie"? It is perhaps one of the most confident phrases that have ever come out of his mouth at a bar, so thank you shot of tequila

The guy laughs so loud Dave can actually hear it and it’s heavenly. He cups Dave's ear, "My name is Klaus," he says.

Klaus, what a pretty name, Dave puts his hand out to shake his hand. "It's great to meet you, Klaus," he says as their hands make contact “My names Dave”.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dave," Klaus says and then he moves his face slightly "I'm going to kiss you now".

And he kisses him. Klaus keeps hold of Dave’s hand while his other untangles from Dave’s hair and comes to wrap around his lower back, his thumb idly pressing in as Dave leans into the kiss. This is definitely better than the first kiss a few minutes prior where he was losing his shit because it turns out Klaus is an amazing kisser.

With his hand still on the back of Klaus's neck, he combs his fingers through his hair and unlocks their joined hands so he can hold the other man more flush against him. The music is in the background and his lost glasses are forgotten as he dedicates every sense to holding this man. Klaus begins shuffling backwards and Dave allows himself to be led to a concrete column which Klaus leans himself up against.

Their lips are rapidly moving against each other in what feels like a learned routine, or an in-sync movement that feels both exciting and new and also natural. He smiles as the kiss continues and he moves his hand so that it smoothes down Klaus’s back, very much enjoying the feeling of the feathery jacket.

“Woohoo, Dave get stuck in" he hears from beside him in a voice that definitely belongs to his sister, rather than tell her to go away he uses one of his hands in a scram motion all without opening his eyes or stopping the kiss. “Fine” he hears her say in a high pitch snort “Just tell before you leave” she laughs.

Klaus must have heard her because he laughs and presses their foreheads together. “I’m guessing that was a friend of yours” he jokes.

Dave nods, “Yep my sister Michelle, don’t worry though, I told her to go away".

“Telepathically” Klaus enquires, with their faces this close Dave can see him raise an eyebrow. "Because I don't think your tongue left my mouth to tell her to go away".

Dave blushes, “You don’t need to talk to her for her to understand I just shooed her away like a little puppy”.

Klaus laughs again“ I’m avoiding my sibling too," Klaus said before grabbing onto Dave's arm. “My brother and my seventeen year old brother are around here somewhere”.

"Wait," Dave says, this time raising his own brow in confusion. "Seventeen how did you get him passed the bouncer?" The bouncer outside had been a jerk to him about looking young and he’s twenty four.

"Look," Klaus says with a smile, "I may or may not know how to sneak into a club and we couldn't leave him out if we did he would be drinking alone at home and that's worse".

"I guess," Dave said with a laugh.

“It’s too loud do you want to go out for a cigarette?” Klaus says, his eyes darting around the room.

Dave nods, though he rarely smokes these days the idea of being able to hear Klaus is very appealing. Since everything is a blurry mess he holds onto Klaus’s hand, “You’re going to have to lead me I can barely see without my glasses”.

“Don’t worry Dave, I’ll be your knight in shining armour” Klaus says a chivalrous bow included. Despite just meeting him Dave trusts Klaus, he holds on tighter to Klaus’s hand and with a smile he allows his knight to lead him through the crowd.

-o0o0o-

At first, Dave isn't sure where Klaus is leading him because as far as he can recall they have been out a door, up a stairs, through another door, through a tiny door which may have been a window and then climbed onto a fire escape. Throughout all of it Klaus keeps a tight hold of his hand, he even laces their fingers together at one stage, and he talks a lot.

Not that it’s a bad thing; Dave actually finds his voice quite comforting. As a character he finds him inscrutable, he jumps from topics like he is playing darts in his mind. Klaus begins by telling him that he is out with his two brothers, though it somehow evolves into a conversation about a fight he had had with his sister, that the jacket he was wearing was actually hers and he stole it to get back at her. It is through this labyrinth of conversation that he leads Klaus to the fire escape where Dave can feel they must be very high up.

“Ugh Klaus where are we?” he squints his eyes through all of the city lights just look like little circular blurs. It's cold up here at least and the cool breeze calms any worry he has of being so high up.

"Oh," Klaus says with a note of mischief, "This bar is anti-smoking so we’re on the fire escape of the manager’s office”. He leans in close “We shouldn’t be allowed up here but I have always been sneaky”.

Dave squints and looks out where he can see the outline of the city, “Oh man Klaus why did you bring me here without my glasses I’m sure the view must be amazing”.

“It is, it’s very Sleepless in Seattle," he says as he starts flicking his lighter, attempting to light a cigarette but the breeze keeps catching on it.

"Oh here," Dave says as he cups his hands around Klaus's face, his cold hands brushing against Klaus's warm cheeks and he blushes. He honestly swoons, this guy is amazing, and he just mentioned Dave’s favourite movie, like could he marry him? Now?

“Do you want one?” Klaus says, offering the box forward. Dave plucks one and places it between his teeth expecting to be offered a lighter. Instead, however, Klaus takes hold of his cheeks and leans in, allowing his cigarette to light Dave’s.

"Smokers are jokers David," Klaus says facetiously.

“Says the guy who couldn’t even light one” he quickly quips back at him.

“Well I didn’t say I wasn’t a joker” Klaus laughs as he exhales, he then moves forward and rests his arms on the cool steel bar of the fire escape.

“A joker huh, if you’re funny tell me your best joke”

Klaus twists his head back, “My whole life is a joke” he says with a wink.

Dave thinks that’s the end of it but then Klaus comes back towards him. “A few weeks back I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding”.

Dave swears his eyes bulge for a second and he winces in pain for a sensation that doesn’t even belong to him. “Why” he manages to say dragging out the second syllable.

Klaus shrugs, “The package said not to”

“It said specifically not to wax your ass with it?”

“Oh no” Klaus giggles, he waves his hands together as he searches for an answer, his finger tapping his lip a few times, “it said avoid contact with hair, extremely sticky when dry”

Dave snorts a laugh, he isn’t sure if Klaus is telling the truth or completely bullshitting him but regardless he got a laugh from Dave.

Klaus laughs to himself and he comes into Dave’s space, taking one of Dave’s arms and delicately wrapping it around his waist as he leans back into him. Though they did just meet Dave feels the action is so very intimate that he can’t help but smile and hold Klaus closer to him.

"Anyway," Klaus says with a final exhale of his cigarette, "This view _is_ amazing, it’s much better before you get used to it though, where are you from Dave, I can tell you’re not a New Yorker”.

Dave chuckles and his fingers start lightly looking for Klaus’s now free hand. He takes it in his own, “That obvious huh”

Klaus snorts, “You my friend are much too friendly to be a New Yorker”.

“You got me there” he laughs “My parents are from Wisconsin and I was there until I was ten but spent the rest of my life in Dallas”.

“Oooh” Klaus purrs “Looks like I found myself a cowboy, lucky me”.

“I would hardly call myself a cowboy” Dave laughs.

"Everyone who isn't from New York is a cowboy," Klaus says and they both end up laughing.

Klaus pauses for a second and then turns around, he allows Dave’s arms to adjust so Dave is now holding him, his two hands fixed on Klaus’s lower back.

“I’m going to tell you a secret Dave” he whispers, “I’m not technically from New York either”.

"Oh," Dave echoes, his lips quirking up playfully "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black".

“Hey” Klaus laughs, “As long as I get to be the pot”. He laughs to himself for a second, needing to rest his face against Dave’s chest for a moment. When he finally looks up he smiles at Dave, _“Mijn ouders komen uit Rotterdam”._

Dave smiles, “Oh cool your Dutch!”

"You understood that," Klaus says pulling his face backwards in disbelief.

“Oh no” he blushes, “I just understood the word Rotterdam”.

He really wishes he could properly see his new companion, Klaus’s voice is so light and energetic that he wants to see the way his face truly looks when he smiles. Seriously who steals glasses off of someone’s face, like seriously who does that?

"Uh," he groans to which Klaus touches his arm. "Klaus I am so mad my glasses got stolen and I can’t properly see you right now”.

Klaus takes a moment to respond, “But we wouldn’t have met otherwise”.

Okay change of plan, Dave wants to thank whoever stole his glasses.

-o0o0o-

It didn’t take long before the fire escape became too cold and they climbed back down the stairs and through the window, and through the door and down the stairs before they were once again in the loud pulsing club.

“Dave!” he hears, Klaus is still holding his hand and the two of them turn towards the source of the voice. Although, he already knows who it is, before they moved to New York he always joked that he would never lose her there, due to her insanely distinct voice.

“Where the hell have you been” Michelle argues at him, “I’ve been looking for you, I was worried about you”. Just then she notices Klaus and suddenly her face softens, "Oh I see you were with your little boy toy". Fulfilling her role of an insanely annoying older sister she starts making kissy noises at him and pointing at Klaus as if he's not there.

He rolls his eyes at her, though they both know it is in jest “Michelle, I wouldn’t just leave without telling you”.

“Tell her that again” Annie groans as she walks up behind Michelle, handing her a drink.

“Oh my god is that Klaus!” Annie squeals as she notices Klaus and their hands that are still joined.

“Angharad” Klaus replies with a smile. “We are looking like twins, stealing my haircut and everything," he says as he ruffles his own hair. Dave was glad to hear that Klaus agreed they looked similar though now that they were side by side he definitely noticed the differences. Klaus was taller, and his hair slightly longer and he hoped his sister didn’t tease him for being with someone who looked so like her girlfriend.

“Oh this” she laughs as she runs her fingers through her hair “This is an outgrown buzz cut you just haven’t seen me since Malibu”

“Oh my god Malibu” he praises, leaning himself up against Dave and grabbing his hand.

They both must notice how confused Michelle and Dave are, “Klaus and I were bartenders in Malibu two summers ago” Annie provides earning an “Oh” all around.

“Anything to beat the New York Summer, am I right” Klaus replies while flashing her finger guns.

Dave smiles and nods, despite having no idea what the New York Summer is like.

-o0o0o-

After that, they become a little group and Dave honestly loves it. He is so glad Michelle dragged him out, Klaus is holding his hands out and twirling him around and coming right up to Dave's ear every time the song changes to announce, this is my favourite song, no wait this is my favourite song. The way Klaus dances also brings a smile to his face, he moves around so carefree that Dave can tell the moves are for nobodies enjoyment but his own.

Dave knows he can’t dance, god does he know he is one of the worst dancer this club has probably ever seen but in this moment he does not care. Because between dances he is getting breaks, breaks where he is kissing Klaus. Kissing sitting in the booths and against the wall and basically anywhere because the sensation of kissing him is beyond addicting. And the kissing is not just limited to different locations in the club. No, Klaus is also kissing him on his cheeks, and on his nose and is currently kissing his neck where he is certain there will be a hickey tomorrow

While they are sitting in a booth, Klaus has somehow climbed into his lap and is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He closes his eyes and melts into the sensation. He doesn’t think he has felt this way so fast about someone since he was a teenager. He can’t explain just how much he enjoys Klaus’s company and how he craves more.

"Klaus," Dave says.

"Hmm," he says as he looks up from his spot on Dave’s necks, his eyelashes tingling against Dave.

“Do you want to get breakfast with me tomorrow?”

Klaus leans in closer to him, “Aww Davey, are you asking little old me on a date”.

Dave smiles at him, feeling proud and brave he caresses Klaus’s cheek. “Yes I am, I am asking you on a date”.

"Well then," Klaus says, "I guess we should exchange numbers”.

Dave doesn't carry his phone, he barely uses it if he is being honest so he expects Klaus to hand him his own to input his number.

Klaus however pulls a pencil out of his pocket and scrawls his number onto Dave’s hand. He hands it to Dave before remembering he can’t see, “Oh right” Klaus laughs “Here shout out your number”, he then scribbles Dave’s number onto his hand before cuddling back into him.

He lies his head down on Dave's shoulder and god could everything not be more perfect. Perhaps it's bold, perhaps its the alcohol talking but all things considered he hasn't drunk since the initial shot with Klaus but he kisses Klaus's temple before whispering into him "I'm so glad to have met you".

Klaus moves to kiss Dave back and with a playful giggle he pinches his cheek, “And I am so glad I ditched my brothers”.

.

“Hey," Klaus says with a smile as he turns into Dave, "Do you want a drink I owe you from those shots a few hours ago”.

For a second Dave cannot believe that hours have passed since they met, it felt like no time at all.

Klaus doesn’t give him time to answer he just presses a kiss to his cheek, “Here you sit here and I’ll bring some sangria over”

With the largest grin on his face, Dave connects his arms behind his neck and just leans back into them. This was the perfect night, sure he lost his glasses but those were replaceable what's not replaceable is the incredible night he has had and the astonishing man to go with it.

As he waits for Klaus to get back at first he just sits there and listens to the music, but then after three songs, he thinks the line at the bar must be super long. At the beginning of the fourth song, Michelle plops down next to him in the seat.

“Hey” he smiles at her, but then he notices that she is alone “where’s Annie?”

Michelle sniffles, “It doesn’t matter look can we just go”. She looks so utterly deflated that he wraps his arm around her, “Yeah we can go but can we have to find Klaus and I tell him”

She nods, “Yeah come on I’ll help you find him”. She takes Dave by the hand helping him out of the booth.

"He went to the bar, though I think it must be really busy," Dave says. Michelle doesn't reply she just moves them through the crowd, gripping his hand so tightly that he knows something must be very wrong.

She does her best but despite searching multiple floors of the bar they can’t find Klaus. Dave wonders if had he had his glasses could he have found him but sadly it doesn’t matter, after checking each bar and the bathroom and just hanging by the door Michelle looks so disheartened that Dave decides they need to call it a night. He can call Klaus when he gets home and hopefully explain what happened and his sudden disappearance to him. He and Michelle leave the bar and he feels like total and complete shit.

-o0o0o-

When they get in home he shows his arm to Michelle, “Can you copy this into my phone for me”

“Dave” she sighs “This must have been written in eyeliner its alls smudged”. Great, not only was Klaus going to think he abandoned him but he was also going to think Dave is a jerk who didn’t even text to say he was abandoning him, just great. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised it smudged how he hadn’t even considered that holding Michelle’s hand in a hot sweaty club would distort his one means of contacting Klaus.

"Hey," Michelle says drawing him into a hug, “Come on, you can sleep in the bed and we wallow together". With a reluctant nod, he follows her.

“Thanks for dragging me out tonight, I had fun” despite how shit he felt now and the awful ending of his night he couldn’t deny it was the most fun he had in ages. “I asked Klaus to have breakfast with me tomorrow and he said yes” he sighs.

“Dave” Michelle squeals as she pinches his cheek “I think I deserve much more than a thanks if you got a date.

Dave lets out a sigh, “I don’t know considering he’ll think I abandoned him and I don’t have his number, I don’t think that’s going to happen”.

"Oh," she says quickly realising the error of her words.

“Hey," Dave says rolling over to face her, sensing she is not as upset as she had been when they left the bar.“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Michelle grabbed her pillow and groaned into it.“ She has a husband” she spits out.

“What?” Dave quickly replies.

“Yeah, she didn’t think to mention that her and her husband were looking for someone to add to the relationship” Michelle lies her head on his shoulder to hide her embarrassment “and not that I have anything against that I just would have liked to have known beforehand, anyway we had a huge fight and she told me not to talk to her anymore”.

Dave wraps his arm around his sister, “Come on” he says “Let's just go to sleep and try to forget about this night”. That was a lie though because how could he forget, he met an amazingly gorgeous and funny man and he left him without saying goodbye. Like his sister, Dave grabbed the pillow and groaned into it.

-o0o0o-

He wakes up to his phone ringing on the other side of the room. Out of instinct, he reaches out for his glasses before quickly remembering they were snatched from his face. Reluctantly he gets out of bed and feels around the mess on the coffee table before his hands eventually land on it.

"Hello," he says and his voice comes out groggy and hoarse.

“Dave," a familiar voice says.

“Klaus hi” Dave says with a smile, he forgave him! He abandoned Klaus and he still called. Dave actually couldn’t get over how lucky he felt.

“I am so sorry I disappeared last night, my brother got into a fight and we got kicked out”

“Wait you disappearing?” Dave corrects and then he laughs down the phone.“ Michelle and I had to leave and I thought I had abandoned you". So overjoyed with the fact that Klaus didn't think he abandoned him he quickly remembered Klaus’s reason for leaving. “Wait is your brother okay? wait are you okay ?”

“Oh he’s fine, he’s seventeen so it was only a little spoil to his ego” Klaus inhales for a moment. “I promise I wasn’t trying to ditch you but when I saw him fighting I had to do something and then the bouncer wouldn’t let me explain and-“

“Klaus” Dave interrupts, chuckling lightly he says “ I didn’t think you abandoned me, I’m actually so glad you called, the eyeliner on my arm smudged and I thought I had lost you”

“You can’t lose me, Davey, I'm like herpes I just keep coming back" Klaus pauses to laugh at his own joke.“So we’re still on for breakfast”

Dave’s heart does summersaults. "Yeah," he says with a smile, "Yeah we are".

"Cool," Klaus replies followed by "Can you text me your address and I'll meet you there in like fifteen, we can make a nice walk out of this”.

"Yeah I can," Dave says, Klaus wishes him a cheerful goodbye. He rapidly gets Michelle to text the address.

For a moment he dances in places his sock clad feet making thumps on the floor as he cheers in excitement. Wait, fifteen minutes and Klaus will be here. With a sense of urgency, he runs to the closet attempting looking presentable.

-o0o0o-

Not even ten minutes later there is a knock on the door and with a smile, Dave runs over to unlock it, his toothbrush is still in his mouth and he doesn’t think to move it. Though blurry he can make out that is it definitely Klaus, the daylight making him much easier to see, which also makes it so obvious that Klaus is sporting a black eye.

"Oh my god," Klaus says before Dave has a chance to question his wellbeing. He brings his hands to his face as his mouth widens. "Look at you, look how cute you are," he says and he once again runs his fingers through Dave's hair, swiftly reminding him that he had neglected to brush it.

He steps back to let Klaus in, he also throws his toothbrush down on the coffee table which perhaps was not the most sanitary thing to do but fuck it. He was happy, he didn’t lose Klaus.

“So” Klaus begins “I guess I should explain why my brother was fighting”

“Klaus, before you do are you okay," Dave asks and he puts his hand on Klaus's opposite cheek not wanting to agitate him.

Klaus laughs, “Yeah it’s quite the shiner is it? Bouncer roughed me up anyways my explanation is so good you’ll have to forgive me for disappearing”.

“Klaus” Dave echoes “I know you didn’t desert me, there is no forgiving necessary”.

Klaus laughs, "No Dave listen, you know those mannequins that they have on the side of the bar”

He pauses for a moment as he recalls, “Yeah the bald ones I remember a few of them”

"Well," Klaus says "My brother for some reason was adamant on accessorizing one of them and eventually tried to steal it, it’s why he was fighting the bartender”

"Oh," Dave says as he raises an eyebrow. “That’s uh interesting”

"Yep," Klaus says with a popped p, "And you will never guess what he stole”.Klaus takes a moment rooting in his bag before something is placed in Dave’s hands.“ I believe these are yours” he says

Dave knows instantly what they are, the familiar frames being placed in his hands.“My glasses!” he smiles.

"Yeah sorry again about Five," Klaus says as Dave scrambles to get them onto his face.

And when he does he has a revelation.

"Klaus," he says, pulling the other man closer to him "Oh my god Klaus you are so beautiful”

Dave was attracted to the blurry outline of Klaus sure, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. Klaus had eyes the most unique shade of green he had ever seen and a pink tint to his cheeks and the most beautiful long eyelashes Dave had ever seen in his life. He chucked, “I guess I should thank your brother”

“What ?” Klaus laughs.

“Well it’s like you said, we wouldn’t have met otherwise”

Klaus giggles and this time Dave can see the way his eyes crease when he laughs and it is so so beautiful.“Yeah, I suppose I should thank my little psycho, Did you Annie and your sister have a good time at least?”

Dave shakes his head on the word Annie.

“Oh my god," Klaus says in shock his hands grabbing onto Dave's “did she not tell you about Leonard?”

"Oh," Dave says "is that his name"

Suddenly an angered voice comes from the bedroom, "Don't you dare say that name in our house, Dave".

Klaus winces, “Yeah, he was actually in the club last night, wearing an awful tan suit”

Dave’s eyes widen as he makes the connection “With a mustard shirt?”

“Yeah, looking all greasy and sleazy standing by the bar, he did the same thing to my sister you know, dated her and didn’t mention being married”

“Oh my god ew," Dave says, as he wrings his hands, “he was checking me out and I was right there with Annie and Michelle ” he pauses and then backtracks “Wait Annie pointed him out to me, oh my god ew”.

Klaus starts cackling, “Wow, they wanted siblings that’s new for them”

"Klaus," Dave says as he feels so very very dirty, "Lets please drop this”

Klaus giggles, “Yeah incest is probably not breakfast conversation, please know though me and Annie aren’t close friends or anything, I literally just know her from bartending I promise I’m not in some incest scheme”. He then raises his voice shouting in the direction of the bathroom "Her name isn't even Angharad by the way, its Anna and she is just trying to be cool".

Dave smiles, “Do you hear that Michelle, lying about her name and everything”.

“Sounds about right” Michelle shouts back.

"So shall we go to brunch," Klaus says with a smile as he offers out his hand for Dave to take much like they had many times throughout the night. It had been practical at the time, if Dave hadn’t held onto Klaus’s hand he would have lost him but now? This time Dave got to take hold of Klaus’s hand and entwine their fingers simply because they were two people going on a date.

“We shall!” he laughs before “Hey as far as meet cutes go I think ours is hilarious”.

Klaus laughs too, “Kleptomaniacs, incest and the classic misunderstanding”.

“Hey, why have it any other way” Dave replies. He then leans in with a cheeky smile, “I mean this is New York, anything can happen”.

Groaning Klaus playfully hits his arm, “My God you are such a tourist”.

And so what if he was, and so what if it was a year late. In that moment Dave knew his New York life was truly starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sit down kids who wants a fun story, so one time when I was eighteen I was kissing a guy in a club, he told me that someone stole his glasses and he could barely see. He offered to buy both me and my friend a shot, the three of us do the shots and suddenly I see him walk off with a girl with nearly the exact same dress as me and very similar hair. To this day my friend and I wonder if he thought she was me or I was her.
> 
> Anyways, I thought it would make a funny meet-cute for a fic and I personally can never write enough meet-cutes. It is midnight where I am right now so happy EnKlave fest everyone, may the fest be bountiful. 
> 
> As always comments make my heart swoon <3
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


End file.
